Wild Luck Charlie (Crossover)
This page is still currently under contruction '' '''Wild Luck Charlie '''is the 12-13th episode of the third season and the 65-66th episode overall of the fictional show WildSide. It is a crossover with the Disney Channel series Good Luck Charlie. It first aired on July 15 2013. Overview Rachel accidentally lets out the idea of staying over at her house and the Duncan house which grabs Amy's attention. They are soon forced to switch homes for the night. Teddy invites Ivy over to save her dignity. Seeming that the night turns out to be a disaster Amy decides to host a one woman show to "settle their differences'. As the closing act she asks Rachel, Justice, Teddy and Ivy (Wild Luck Charlie Girls) to entertain and they soon decide on performing Wings. Episode Summary ''Still currently under construction Amy looks after Toby while Teddy attempts to text Spencer back even though they broke up. The doorbell rings and Amy tells Teddy to answer the door. At the door, Rachel asks Teddy for her coat since Teddy took it by mistake. Rachel enters their house and mentions switching homes with Amy and her family. Amy soon goes into the kitchen, for a short period leaving Rachel and Teddy alone with Toby who has his diaper off and is peeing all over the floor. Amy comes out with luggage bags and tells Rachel to come into the kitchen. Back at home (while Rachel is gone) Dean shows Justice and Gary his new bed spread which is extra soft. Rachel gets home and asks Dean about his new blanket. She soon gets to the topic of sleeping somewhere else which is not in their house. Justice, Gary and Dean realise that their moving out for the night into the Duncan house. Justice asks Rachel when Amy got suddenly interested and a flashback is shown from the other day when Amy came into their house and compliments their staircase. The scene soon switches to the Duncan family when Bob complains to Amy about the situation. Amy told him that it was too late and Bob mentions the last time they tried to move house. A brief flashback from the Good Luck Charlie episode Make Room for Baby showed how Amy decided to stay. Amy really wanted to go with the idea. Mrs Dabney soon comes to the door hearing the news that Gabe is moving out for the night. Bob gets angry with Amy for telling Mrs Dabney. As soon as she begins to argue a taxi cab pulls up with Rachel, Justice, Gary, Dean and April. They soon leave and head to the WildSide house. The WS characters enter the Duncan house the same way they did in Wild Pilot' (excluding Dean and April): Rachel suggests that the bedrooms are upstairs and they moan. Justice shrugs her shoulders and flops onto the couch. Instead of grabbing her cell phone and texting (like she did in Wild Pilot) she turns on the TV and makes advantage of the TV remote. Rachel gets them to explore the rest of the house. Songs Featured *Wings covered by Wild Luck Charlie Girls Cast WildSide Cast *Sierra McCormick as Rachel Norman *Chloe Moretz as Justice Leon *Kyle Massey as Gary Fisherman *Zachary Gordon as Dean Ford *Rebecca Graham as April Haden *Renee Taylor as Ms Waters Good Luck Charlie Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Raven Goodwin as Ivy Wentz *Patricia Belcher as Mrs Dabney Memorable Quotes Part 1 Category:Crossovers Category:TV Shows on Comedies For Kids Category:Incomplete Pages Category:WildSide Category:TV Specials Category:Shows by Dechel-Auslly-Flyna